A tissue culture system that excludes cellular contact but permits exchange of soluble substances with an animal's circulation has been explored for application to in vivo replacement of organ function without rejection. A working system grows tissue on one side of a microporous polycarbonate membrane while the other side is perfused with whole blood. Several xenograft tissues have shown excellent growth and function over periods of weeks without evidence of rejection.